Año nuevo
by fauo1995
Summary: El año nuevo trae algunas sorpresas. Huddy


Hola!! Bueno, este fic lo escribí una o dos semanas después de año nuevo, así que por eso se me ocurrió. Es cortito, no creo que pase de verdad, y es huddy (obviamente si lo escribo yo) gracias por leerlo y agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review . Besos!

Los personajes no son míos ni la historia original en la que me baso. Son de…nah para que le hago…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Era difícil verse en un escenario más deprimente. Era de esperarse obviamente si te dedicabas a la medicina, sobre todo siendo la decana de un hospital, pero de igual forma tenía que reconocer que verse en su oficina, a las 11:00 de la noche del 31 de diciembre con un pequeño de tres años casi muriendo, era un escenario deprimente.

La doctora Cuddy no estaba segura de que hacer. Ya casi no tenía informes que firmar, Solo estaban en la clínica Chase y Cameron que se habían ofrecido amablemente para terminar con las consultas. Podía irse a casa, pero sentía que tal vez podría subir al departamento de diagnóstico para tratar de ayudarlos con el niño, y así lo hizo.

Con paso rápido, subió en el ascensor y se quedó un segundo parada enfrente de la sala de diagnóstico. House estaba parado al lado de su pizarra mirando fijamente el suelo, los cuatro doctores a su cargo estaban sentados en la mesa, todos con la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa. Se decidió a entrar.

- ¿Nada nuevo? – Dijo apenas pasar por la puerta, notando que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Dijo House, volviendo la mirada al suelo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Cuddy se dedicó a releer los síntomas anotados en la pizarra; Manchas en la piel, fiebre alta, dolor abdominal, alteraciones en los labios, manos y pies. Y más abajo, leyó "infección" y (*)"PAN", cada una tachada con una línea.

Se notaba un poco tenso el ambiente. Nadie decía nada. Cuddy apoyó la espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Vayan a casa – Dijo el nefrólogo rompiendo el silencio.

- House, no tenemos un diagnóstico – Increpó Foreman

- No importa – siguió House – Yo me hago cargo – Y dicho esto se giró y se fue a su oficina.

Los doctores se quedaron mirando extrañados, y luego de unos momentos, Taub Se paró y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta mientras hablaba.

- Yo no tengo problema, y alcanzo a pasar la media noche con mi esposa. Feliz año nuevo – Y rápidamente salió y se perdió de vista. Sus compañeros no tardaron en salir de la sala.

Cuddy se quedó sola en la sala, y decidió irse. Al salir, miró rápidamente hacia la oficina. House sentado, encorvado hacia delante, mirando el suelo con el frasco de vicodin en las manos.

Al llegar a la clínica, vio a trece, Foreman, Taub, Cameron y Chase conversando en la estación de enfermeras. Giraron la mirada hacia ella, les sonrió y se fue a su despacho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

House se paró dificultosamente de su asiento, se fue a la sala de diagnóstico y miró la pizarra. Leyó todo mientras abría el frasco naranja y se tomaba una píldora. Miró por la ventana un segundo y se fue a la habitación del paciente.

En el hospital solo quedaban algunas enfermeras de turno adormiladas en sus sillas. House llegó a la habitación del paciente y entró enseguida.

- Hola, soy el doctor House – Se presentó. El niño se despertó con su entrada y los padres se levantaron al verlo. Se dirigió al mueble que estaba al lado de la cama del niño y sacó del primer cajón una pequeña linterna.

- Abre la boca – Le dijo al niño. Este hizo lo pedido y el doctor alumbró su boca.

- Lengua de frambuesa… - murmuró para si mismo - es EK

- Disculpe – Dijo la madre acercándose a él - ¿Qué es EK?

- Enfermedad de Kawasaki – respondió volviendo a incorporarse y dejó la linterna sobre el muble – Por suerte la diagnosticamos a tiempo. Hay que administrarle gammaglobulina por vía intravenosa, por 12 horas y aspirinas. Luego se lo pueden llevar. – Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Se dispuso a ir a su oficina e irse de una vez, pero decidió informarle a Cuddy primero.

Bajó hasta la clínica y se topó con su equipo, al que se le sumaban Chase y Cameron, pero no estaba Taub.

- ¿No deberían estar en sus casas? – Les dijo al llegar a su lado. Miró el reloj que había en la pared – Es casi media noche

- Para que – Empezó Chase – Ya no llegamos, y entre nosotros estamos bien.

House dio un gruñido y se fue, mientras los demás doctores retomaban su charla. Llegó frente a la puerta de su jefa y entró. Una lámpara iluminaba tenuemente la oficina, y la decana, que estaba sentada en el sillón, se paró al escucharlo entrar

- Tiene EK – Dijo cuando ella ya estaba de pie

- ¿Enfermedad de Kawasaki? – A Cuddy le desconcertó un poco la afirmación – ¿Como…?

-Lengua de Frambuesa – La interrumpió – Todo encaja.

Cuddy se quedó en silencio, pensando. Al cabo de un rato soltó un suspiro.

- Mandé a que le suministraran gammaglobulina y unas aspirinas - Siguió House.

- Bien – La decana volvió a sentarse, cogió una taza que estaba en la mesa al lado del sofá y le dio un sorbo.

House la notó extraña. Tenía un aire triste, sin ánimos. Por unos minutos sólo miraba por la ventana y tomaba té.

- Puedes irte, House – Dijo luego de unos minutos. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él, y él vio un brillo extraño en ellos.

- ¿No deberías estás en casa de tus padres celebrando?

- Pues… - Otro suspiro – No pude ir este año. Ser la decana del hospital conlleva mucho trabajo.

- Y no quieres ir a casa – Siguió él – Porque te sentirás sola.

- Gracias por recordármelo – Dijo Cuddy al tiempo que se para. Se puso delante de él - ¿Y tú por qué no te vas?

- No tengo ninguna prisa – Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- Como quieras – Volvió a sentarse, y él la imitó. Por un momento se quedó mirando al frente, hasta que desvió un poco la mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta de que este miraba sin pudor alguno su escote. Al parecer él notó que se dio cuenta, pero no desvió la mirada.

- ¿Cómo es que no te agarras un resfriado con esos escotes? – Dijo él con un tono de voz que medio sonaba a burla. Ella solo sonrió. En ese momento los distrajo el sonido del teléfono. Cuddy rápidamente se paró y contestó el teléfono.

- Doctora Lisa Cuddy – Dijo al pegar el auricular a su oreja.

- _Disculpe, me equivoqué de numero – _Escuchó Cuddy desde al otro lado de la línea. Cortaron en seguida, y ella también colgó. House la miraba con cara de duda.

- Número equivocado.

- Ah – Fue lo único que dijo. Luego de unos segundos, el nuevo reloj digital que tenía Cuddy en su escritorio dio unos pitidos. La medianoche.

Cuddy miró a House, y luego desvió su mirada a través de la puerta. En la estación de enfermeras, Chase besaba a Cameron y Foreman se besaba con… ¿Trece?

- ¿Que miras? – Dijo House poniéndose de pie. Miró por el vidrio de la puerta tratando de no taparle la mirada a la decana.

- Oh – Exclamo

- ¿Tu no sabías? – Dijo ella acercándose a House.

- No tenía idea – admitió al tiempo que se volteaba hacia ella – Apuesto a que pasó durante los ensayos clínicos.

Al voltearse notó ese brillo en sus ojos de nuevo. Entendió que le pasaba al instante. Cuddy no podía evitar pensar que ella no tenía a quien besar a la medianoche del año nuevo.

Cuddy volteó la mirada de las parejas hacia los ojos de su médico. La miraba fijamente, casi de forma incomoda. Sentía que con su sola mirada él leía todo su interior, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Te afecta, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el casi en un susurro.

Cuddy no respondió. Apartó su mirada de la de él mirando al suelo, y vio como sus pies daban un paso más acercándose un poco a ella.

- Siempre se te nota más triste en esta época del año.

Cuddy subió la cabeza un poco molesta, pero su molestia desapareció en cuanto notó lo cerca que estaban. Miró directamente a sus ojos azules, bien abiertos, mirándola a los ojos a ella también. Podía sentir el calor natural que desprendía su cuerpo.

- House…

- Es medianoche – Dijo él con una leve sonrisita – Se supone que debes besar a alguien.

- ¿Qué?

No dijo más. No sabía que más decir. No supo muy bien qué pasó en los segundos siguientes, porque cuando se dio cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados, unas fuertes manos tomándola por la cintura y los mismos labios que tubo un tiempo atrás sobre los suyos estaban ahí de nuevo. Se sintió como en el mejor de los sueños, sus labios estaban sumergidos en un suave beso, labio contra labio. Lentamente sus labios se separaron, y de a poco abrió los ojos. Aun sentía su aliento acariciar suavemente su rostro y sus manos sosteniendo su cintura.

- Que…ejem – balbuceó ella. Le había tomado por sorpresa y no podía hilar alguna frase coherente. House sonrió

- No te preocupes, no lo hago por pena

- ¿Sigues la tradición? – Pudo decir en voz baja. A pesar que estaba un poco tensa, le mantuvo la mirada

- No. Nunca las sigo – Se le veía un poco divertido con el nerviosismo de la decana

- ¿Y por qué?

- Pff – Miró al cielo como si buscara una respuesta, y luego volvió a mirarla directamente a ella – Pues…porque quería. Feliz año nuevo, Cuddy

- Feliz año nuevo, House - Ambos sonrieron, y ahora fue ella quien lo besó a él. Puso sus manos en su cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él. Sintió que la abrazaba aun más contra su cuerpo, y las lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse, de boca en boca, volviendo a encontrarse deseosas desde la última vez. House desvió su mano desde la cintura hasta el trasero de Cuddy, lo que provocó que ella diera un respingo.

-¿Empezamos el año en grande? – Dijo el con una sonrisa picarona y las cejas en alto

- ¡House! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! – Trató de parecer enojada, pero ni ella se lo creyó. Sonrió y le susurró al oído – Creo que tu casa está un poco más cerca.

El doctor no pudo evitar estremecerse al oírla. Busco nuevamente sus labios y la besó apasionadamente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, dejó caer el bastón al suelo, y salieron a la clínica, sin parar de besarse. A paso lento y abriendo de vez en cuando los ojos en el afán por no separarse, salieron del hospital. Para su suerte o desgracia, no notaron la sorprendida mirada de los cinco jóvenes doctores que aún seguían en la clínica.

FIN

………………………………………………………………………..

(*) Poliarteritis nodosa .

En estados unidos a la media noche las parejas se besan, para el que no sabía.

Gracias por leer! Si pueden dejen un review!! Besos!!


End file.
